Juancho, la pesadilla de Lord Voldemort
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: El Señor Tenebroso tiene problemas sentimentales y decide acudir a un psicólogo.


_**Disclaimer**: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. _

_Si fuese así,** Sirius Black** estaría en mi cama en estos momentos. ;D_

_Pero todo ha salido de la cabecita de **JotaKá**. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _

_Este fic está especialmente dedicado a **Nalnya**, quien me indujo a crearlo hace ya unas semanas. Espero que te guste. :D_

* * *

Las puertas de San Mungo se abrieron de golpe y todo el mundo miraba despavorido al individuo que entró por ellas. Muchos de ellos se escondían bajo las mesas o incluso se desaparecían, mientras éste se paseaba con cierta superioridad, sin mirar a nadie en cuestión y haciéndose notar entre los presentes. Al llegar a la planta de "_Psicología mágica_" se postró frente al mostrador, donde una joven recepcionista, que masticaba vulgarmente un chicle y se limaba las uñas en ese instante, se dirigió hacia él con indiferencia y sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Dígame nombre y siéntese mientras le toca su turno...—dijo pasivamente, mientras sacaba una lista con nombres de otros pacientes.

—Lord Voldemort—contestó con voz seca el aludido.

—Tendrá que facilitarme su nombre completo, por favor—dijo la joven con cierta pertinencia.

—¿Es que acaso usted no sabe quién soy, joven?—preguntó alzando una de sus cejas desnudas y entrecerrando sus rojizos ojos.

—Es el protocolo, caballero—contestó la muchacha sin inmutarse, masticando con más ansia su chicle.

El Señor Tenebroso tomó aire y respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Está bien—suspiró levemente—. Tom Marvolo Riddle—masculló entre dientes.

—Muy bien señor Riddle—continuó la chica—. Deposite su varita en esa cesta de ahí, a su derecha y siéntese hasta que le llamen.

La espera le resultó más corta de lo que esperaba. Al sentarse entre los demás pacientes que esperaban su turno, intentó entablar conversación con uno de ellos, pero huyó como un rayo nada más pronunciar un par de palabras.

—Vaya...—exclamó el Señor Tenebroso mirando el asiento donde se hallaba el desaparecido paciente—, se ha dejado aquí una rana de chocolate. ¡Mmm...! Chocolate...—un pequeño hilo de babas empezó a chorrearle de la comisura de los labios al pensar en el manjar.

Los demás pacientes hicieron lo mismo que aquel hombre, dejando solo a Voldemort. La puerta de la consulta se abrió lentamente, saliendo por ella un diminuto hombre de orejas puntiagudas.

—Parece un hobbit—se quedó pensativo Voldemort—. No, espera, ¿seguro que no me he equivocado de saga? Porque...

Pero antes de que pudiera responderse a sí mismo a esa pregunta (la cual le dejó con una enoooorme interrogación encima de su cabeza -no se la quitaba ni con matamoscas-), el pequeño hombrecillo pronunció su nombre:

—Tom Marvolo Riddle—dijo mirándole por encima de sus enormes gafas—. Pase, por favor.

Voldemort se levantó, haciendo que la especie de _bata-manta_ que llevaba por túnica ondeara y provocara una ola de viento y los papeles de encima del mostrador revolotearan por encima de la recepcionista.

—Soy el doctor Frodorian Bolsonico de Prada—lo dicho, parecía salido de La Comarca, vaya— Póngase cómodo, señor Riddle—le dijo cuando entró, señalando el diván que había al lado de su escritorio.

El aludido se sentó, vacilante, acariciando el suave tacto aterciopelado del diván.

—Cómo me gusta el terciopelo—dijo Voldemort, felizmente—. Me recuerda al sillón que había en el despacho del director del orfanato del que me crié.

—¿Se crió en un orfanato, señor Riddle?—preguntó el doctor Bolsonico intrigado.

—Por supuesto—asintió Voldy, recostándose en el diván—. Más en concreto, en el mismo despacho del director. Es que siempre acababa allí, ¿sabe usted? No entendían lo que hacía y me mandaban derechito allí. Más majete el dire que nada... ¡La de bollos de chocolate que me zampaba!—se relamió un poco los labios al recordar el delicioso dulce.

—¿Le solían tratar bien en el orfanato?

—Tratar... lo que se dice tratar... más bien poco. Cuando alguien me caía mal solía hacerle explotar en pedazos o arder en llamas—se quedó un momento pensativo, se rascó su cabeza pelona y prosiguió—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea por eso por lo que el dire me permitía tanto capricho... Ahora entiendo que muchas veces estuviera agachado en un rincón con un dedo metido en la boca. Eso sí—continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, en invierno no pasábamos frío.

—Entiendo—comentó el psicólogo, ajustándose sus enormes gafas y anotando cosas en una libreta—. Bueno, señor Riddle, cuénteme, ¿qué es lo que le ha llevado a venir a mi consulta?

—¡Oh, sí, cierto!—la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y comenzó a temblarle el labio—Aún sigo afectado por...—sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de la bata-manta y se sonó la... ¿nariz? ¡pero si no tiene! ¿qué se va a sonar? ¿los agujerillos? Bueno, pues eso fue lo que se sonó, los agujeros de su inexistente nariz—, por una ruptura sentimental—rompió a llorar y un río de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

—¿Ruptura sentimental?—arqueó una ceja y le miró por encima de las gafas—. Interesante—puntualizó el doctor, apuntando cosas en su libreta—. ¿Y quién fue la afortunada que le robó el...—rebuscó entre varias palabras antes de acabar la frase—, el corazón.

—Pues verá usted—comenzó a relatar el Señor Tenebroso—: Todo comenzó una noche de invierno.

Llevaba semanas esperando el momento y me estaba impacientando. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba aquí, conmigo, mi chiquitina. Cuando la vi nacer, casi lloro...

—Espera, espera, espera... —le interrumpió el doctor, quitándose las gafas—¿está hablando de una niña?

—¡Oh, no! Claro que no es una niña—bufó Voldemort, algo molesto—. ¿Por quién me toma? ¿Por un degenerado? Tss..

—¡Ah, menos mal!—contestó el médico, suspirando de alivio—, me pensaba que...

—¡Es mi serpiente!—farfulló Voldy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Pero qué coj...?—el doctor se quedó boquiabierto y se le resbalaron las gafas de sus diminutas manos después de escuchar tan disparatada confesión en boca del Señor Oscuro.

—Cuando la tuve entre mis manos—continuó éste, sin siquiera inmutarse—, supe que siempre estaríamos juntos. La sacaba todos los días a pasear, le daba pequeños miembros descuartizaditos para que no se atragantara. Cuando iba siendo un poco más mayor, me la llevaba al parque a merendar todos los fines de semana. Siempre había un hueco para ella. ¡Eramos tan felices los dos! Si veíamos algún muggle por el parque, yo lo mataba para ella y me sonreía, porque era su manjar preferido. Cuando estaba triste, me animaba trayéndome alguna víctima que iba a cazar. ¿No cree que es la mejor serpiente del mundo? —exclamó con una sonrisa, emocionado—¡La de arrumacos que me daba cuando estábamos solos! Tiene una piel taaaan suave... Todo era maravilloso, era lo mejor que tenía. El amor de mi vida.—una pequeña lágrima de... ¿felicidad? (a saber) se le escapó a Voldy y, de pronto, arrugó el gesto, curvando sus facciones en un modo de desagrado— Todo era perfecto hasta que...

El doctor siguió anotando con interés todo el relato, aunque miedo le daba ya preguntar. Claro que, peor no podría ir ya.

—Hasta que... ¿qué, señor Riddle?—se intrigó Bolsonico.

—Hasta que...—una mezcla de rabia y dolor se juntaron en el gesto del peculiar paciente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse—, hasta que apareció Juancho...—masculló entre dientes, irritado.

—¿Juancho?—preguntó Bolsonico, poniéndose las gafas, que las tuvo que reparar por la caída de antes— ¿Es un amigo de usted o...?

—¡¿AMIGO MÍO?!—vociferó Voldemort con ira—Si por mí fuera espachurraba a esa escoria de un pisotón...

—Entonces, ¿quién es Juancho?—la intriga le corroía por las venas y su pluma rasgaba a toda velocidad el papel de la libreta donde anotaba todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso comentaba, sin perder un sólo detalle.

Voldemort se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

—Juancho...—tomó un poco de aire y se acomodó un poco más en el diván. Parecía estar algo incómodo por la situación—. Apareció una tarde, colgado de la rama de uno de los árboles del parque que solíamos frecuentar.

—¿Col... colgado?—la pluma del psicólogo dejó de rasgar de pronto—Dime que se trata de otra serpiente—murmuró para sus adentros.

—Aún sigo sin comprender qué vio mi Nagini en ese... bichejo repugnante—prosiguió Voldemort, asqueado por la historia—. Con esas patas y esos ojos que... ¡NI SIQUIERA SE SABE A DÓNDE MIRA, POR SALAZAR! Es asqueroso, de verdad...

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué especie estamos hablando, señor Riddle?—preguntó curioso el doctor.

—Pues estoy hablando de los reptiles más gays que puedas encontrar, ya sabe... los que cambian de color...

—¿Juancho es un camaleón?

—¡Aaagh! Es que su nombre me causa nauseas, en serio...

La cosa se ponía interesante por momentos. Si antes dije que no podía ir a peor, ahora me retracto: sí, se puede. Empiezo a preguntarme cómo acabará la historia.

—Continúe, señor Riddle, continúe...

—Pues ahí estaba, colgado de una rama, cogiendo color...

—¿Se puso del mismo color de la rama?

—No, hombre, no... ¡Estaba tomando el sol!—la cara del Señor Tenebroso quedó en una mueca de asco al mencionar tal escena— Con lo que a mí me cuesta mantener mi tono blanquecino casi transparente—se atusó un poco la... ¿calva?(Merlín, ¿pero qué se va a atusar, si no tiene un mísero pelo?) y sonrió—. Yo en verano deslumbro por mi piel, ¿sabe usted?

El psicólogo lo miró de reojo y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No brillará usted de la misma forma que los vampiros esos de la otra saga? Ya sabe, "La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada".

—He dicho deslumbrar—contestó Voldy, bastante molesto y miró al doctor con desprecio—, no centellear cual luciérnaga en mitad de la noche...

—Vale, vale, debía de recalcar que no hacía ese tipo de cosas...—carraspeó y volvió a anotar cosas en su libreta. Ahora me está entrando la curiosidad de saber qué pone. Luego le cotillearé, pero ahora seguiré con la narración, que me voy por los cerros de Úbeda y no es plan. Miró al paciente y prosiguió—Y dime, señor Riddle, ¿qué problema tiene con Juancho?

—¿Que qué problema tengo?—el labio empezó a temblarle el labio—¡El me arrebató a mi Nagini! Con sus cambios de color, con sus ojos bizqueantes... ¡Aaagh! Es que es superior a mis fuerzas, en serio.. Y ahora se pasean por el parque, por NUESTRO parque y él le trae moscas muertas que le caza.. ¡Moscas muertas! ¿Desde cuando mi pequeña come de eso? Claro, se ve gorda y ahora está a dieta... ¡Y todo por culpa de ese lagarto!

—¿No era un camaleón?—aclaró Bolsonico.

—¡Lo que sea! Esa cosa debería morir...—lloriqueó Voldy.

—¿Y por qué no se deshace de él?

—Pues porque... porque...—a Voldy le tiembla de nuevo el labio y no puede evitar romper a llorar—¡Porque Nagini le quiere! La de veces que hemos tenido discusiones por culpa del bichejo ese. No sé qué ve en él. ¡Pero si come moscas y bichos que encuentra por su paso! Pero nada, él... él le hace feliz...

Voldemort comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Cuando alzó la vista, se percató de que el psicólogo también estaba llorando a moco tendido cual nenaza.

—¡Ay, pero qué tierno!—dijo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo—Yo también extraño a mi Berta, ¿sabe? Berta era mi esposa—continuó, sacando una foto de la susodicha de la cartera que llevaba en su bolsillo. Se lo acercó al Señor Tenebroso y éste miró la foto sin saber qué decir. No estaba del todo seguro si lo que había al lado de Frodorian era un hombre o una mujer. Bueno, suponiendo que se tratara de un ser humano. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que debía quitarse esa barba—... ¡Más rebonica que ná!

—Sí, sí, rebonica o repugnante...—murmuró Voldy entre dientes.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Esto... —su cara parecía un poema—, que su rostro reluce como un diamante...—fue rápido. Menos mal que siempre se le dieron bien las rimas, que si no...

—¡Oh, sí!—volvió a lloriquear el psicólogo— Claro que era hermosa. Pero se fue con ese... con ese...¡sucio muggle!

—¿Muggle?—Voldy alzó una de sus inexistentes cejas, extrañado—¿cómo es posible que alguien se quiera ir con... eso?

—¡Lo sé, pero así que lo hizo!

Voldemort se refería a la mujer del doctor, pero menos mal que no se coscó del detalle y prosiguió.

—Como le pille un día de estos...—dijo cerrando el puño, donde sujetaba el pañuelo lleno de mocos.

—Tranquilo, lo superaremos..

—Sí, bueno, aún no me creo que se marchara con ese sucio muggle, pero...—miró su reloj de pulsera—¡Oh, vaya! Ya se acabó la hora.

—¿Ya, tan pronto? Ni me di cuenta. En fin, ¿qué le debo, doctor?

El doctor Bolsonico miró a un lado y a otro y bajó la voz.

—Bueno, si consigue localizar y deshacerse de ese asqueroso muggle, se lo dejo a mitad de precio...

Una mandolina comenzó a sonar de fondo. Voldemort juntó los dedos de sus manos y musitó algo en italiano.

—Lasciare nelle mie mani, amico—dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—Procura que parezca un accidente...

—Tranquilo, que ni se enterará...—dijo y se echó a reír malignamente, saliendo de la estancia de manera espectacular.

Frodorian vio cómo salía de allí y meneó la cabeza, aún riendo por el momento. De pronto, se quedó pensativo y..

—¡Señor Riddle, espera... me debe media sesión...!

* * *

_**NDA:** Bueno, esto es lo mejor que me salió. La verdad es que ha sido todo lo disparatado que he podido, ya que lo que me pedías, era bastante crudo. xDDD Tenía en mente varias ideas más, pero como no las anoté, se borraron de la mente (para no variar). En fin, que espero que hayas disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo. :3_

_**PD:** La frase en italiano tuve que recurrir al traductor de Google porque apenas sé hablarlo. Pero, por si acaso quieres saberlo, dice: «Déjalo en mis manos, amigo»_


End file.
